


Firewhiskey sex (Scorbus)

by drl2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scorbus, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter, Underage Drinking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drl2000/pseuds/drl2000
Summary: Scorpius and Albus drink a little Firewhiskey and end up screwing. Charming, right? Enjoy ;)





	

Scorpius has become real eye candy since he's hit puberty. I mean he's always been good looking, but recently I've been having trouble looking away from him. He has grown into his Malfoy features. White blond hair that falls in his angular face, tall and slim with a lean body, and those icy blue eyes. He's the spitting image of his father, but brings his own unique attractiveness to himself. I can't say that I haven't thought about Scorpius  _that way,_ because it would be a lie. Sometimes I imagine what he looks like when he's having an orgasm. Would his eyes be open of closed? Would he hold on tightly to whatever is around him or go limp like a doll? Would he moan? Was it a high pitched moan or deep and throaty?

"Hey Albus," I'm pulled out of my thoughts, just in time too. Any longer and I would've had to excuse myself to the bathroom to deal with my soon to be hard on. "What do you want to do tonight? I nicked this bottle from the Hogshead during our last visit. Want some Firewhiskey?" 

 

"Scorpius Malfoy...stealing? I can't believe my eyes." We both giggle. Scorpius begins to turn a dull pink as he hands me the bottle of Firewhiskey. 

 

"I just thought it would be something worthwhile. Unless there's something else you'd like to do...?" I shake my head no. What I want to do with Scorpius stays in my head. "Then Firewhiskey it is."

 

Scorpius accios two cups from across the room and pours me a glass. He watches me take a sip and turns away before pouring his own. I move to sit on the windowsill beside Scorpius's bed. He comes over to sit near me on his bed. We cheers each other and take several large swallows of the drink. 

 

"How about we play some truth or dare?" Asks Scorpius, as he makes a piece of paper transform into an airplane and soar across the room. 

 

"Yea sure, I ask first though. Truth or dare?" Scorpius looks at me and grins. 

 

"Truth." 

 

Do you want to be more than friends? "Do you like being my friend?" I can't say what I'm thinking or it'll ruin our friendship. I don't want Scorpius to be weirded out and  abandon me.

 

"Stupid question. Of course I like it. You're the best person I've ever met. Truth or dare?"

 

"Dare." I don't want to answer any truths...what if he's used Veritaserum in my drink? Unlikely, but I'm still cautious. 

 

"I dare you to walk around in your boxers and ask a house elf to help you find your dignity." Scorpius is laughing at himself and I roll my eyes. He wants me in my boxers? Hell, I won't object to that.

 

"I may be the best person you've ever met," I say as I turn around and start taking off my shirt. "but you're the worst person I've ever met." I finish with a smile. I turn to look at Scorpius behind me and I see him with a stupid grin on his face, eyes watching my shirtless back. He is absolutely delighted with himself.

 

"I said in your boxers! Off with your trousers too!" He says with a cheeky smile. I finish off my drink and unbuckle my belt, now turned facing Scorpius. I drop my trousers and stand almost naked in front of him. His grin fades as he observes my exposed flesh. I'm well toned, but not muscular. I'm also somewhat tanned, unlike Scorpius's pale skin. I look at Scorpius but he's not focused on me, or the dare I'm supposed to do, he's focused on my happy trail. 

 

"Oh  _fuck..."_ Scorpius mumbles more to himself that to me. He bites his lips and finishes off his drink too. He stands up quickly and kisses me hard. Scorpius moves his hands up and down my back, one hand finally resting in my hair, and the other on my chest. I was at first shocked about the abruptness of the kiss, but I'm easily melting into it. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, rubbing my groin against his as I do. Scorpius lets out a muffled moan and I slip my tongue into his slightly parted lips. 

 

I'm feeling my way around his mouth when he starts to rub his groin against my own. I move my hips up and down, matching the rhythm he is making. He lets out another small, feminine moan. I begin to push him backwards onto his bed. We break apart and start gasping for air. 

 

"My gods, Scorpius. Kiss me like that again and I won't be able to stop myself." I say with a grin. Scorpius looks at me with lust. 

 

"I don't want you to stop. Please." He whispers breathlessly. It's getting dark out and the only light in the room is coming from a lamp beside Scorpius's bed, but I can see the want in his eyes and I lean in to kiss him again. He wraps an arm around me and rests a hand on my back, while the other one is grabbing the hand that isn't holding me up and leads it to his own hair. I grip it, watching the white blond hair fall between my fingers. I tug a little, to experiment, and Scorpius moans really loud. I break apart the kiss. Scorpius's eyes are closed and his brows are furrowed. I pull his hair again and he let's out a series of feminine whimpers. 

 

"You have a hair pulling kink?" I ask. He opens his eyes slowly and starts to flush. His cheeks are pink and he won't make eye contact. Is he embarrassed? Fuck he's so hot...I pull harder this time and he jerks his head back, moaning, exposing his neck. I take advantage and begin to suck a spot on his neck just below his ear. "That's the hottest thing I've ever heard of." I say between each kiss I lay on his neck. His breathing starts getting heavier and I switch positions. I pull Scorpius on top of me as I sit against the headboard. 

 

"Albus...oh fuck." Scorpius is trying to say something but I interrupt him by sucking on his neck. I'm leaving small red marks all over his pale skin. "Albus - I have a shirt."

 

"I would hope you have several shirts, Scorpius."I say with a shiteating grin. He knows I'm joking and lifts his arms up as I take his shirt off. His lean figure is exposed and I lean forward to suck one of his nipples. His hands move to my hair as he leans his head back, letting out small moans as I play with both his nipples. He starts to grind down on my now growing erection and I let out a throaty groan. 

 

"Please." He whimpers. I take the hint and remove his trousers and boxers, exposing his hard cock. I push Scorpius on his back and I crawl on top of him, slowly kissing my way down his stomach. His breathing is hard now and quickens when I reach his erection. 

 

"Have you ever...?" The question lingers on my lips. 

 

"You're my first." Scorpius admits, a little ashamed. He turns pink and looks away from me.

 

"Mine too." I say with a smile. "Is this okay?"

 

"Oh fuck yes." Scorpius clearly feels more comfortable knowing it's my first time too. "Just do something, please." He closes his eyes and furrows his brows again. 

 

I wrap my hand around his flush erection and he gasps at my touch. I begin to pump my hand up and down his length, squeezing as I do. Scorpius lets out breathy moans, and lots of them. His eyes are still closed but they open when I wrap my lips around the head of his cock. He watches me as I move lower on his erection, pushing his whole length into my mouth. His head tilts back again as I feel the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. I bob my head up and down along his hard cock, forcing out moans from Scorpius as I do. I take his whole length in again and I choke a little and slip his cock out with a popping noise. 

 

His hands are wrapped in my hair and his chest rises and falls deeply. I start to palm myself through my boxers, groaning as the pressure hits me. Scorpius sits up. 

 

"Get on your hands and knees." I whisper to Scorpius. He flips over and is now propping himself on his elbows, ass in the air. I grip his hair in one hand and tug a bit, releasing a long moan from the blond boy. I lean down, hand no longer in his hair, and I lick his hole. He lets out a deep and throaty moan and stuffs his face into the bed. I start licking his entrance and take my cock out from my boxers. I'm jerking myself off as I fuck Scorpius with my tongue. 

 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck....Albus oh my god. Oh fuck!" I keep eating Scorpius out as I reach around to his front and grab his cock. I'm jerking him off, moving my hand quicker and slicker, as he leaks pre come.

I slip my tongue out of his hole and push a finger into his mouth. He sucks on it, soaking it with spit. I remove my finger and push it into his hole, releasing a long groan from him. I move slowly, pushing in all the way, and pulling out almost completely. I begin to speed up and pump my fingers in and out of Scorpius faster. I hear him breathing heavily and letting out some more whimpers. I start to play with my cock, pumping in the same rhythm as I finger Scorpius. 

 

"Oh  _fuuuuuuuck._ Scorpius, oh shit." I make straggled breathing noises and I can tell that I'm close. I stop pumping my own cock and I slip my fingers out of Scorpius. He takes a minute to realize that I stopped and he looks around. 

 

"Why'd you stop?" He turns around and is sitting on his knees in front of me. 

 

"Fuck, I nearly came. I want to make you feel good and I can't do that if I come before fucking you. Give me a minute." I stop to take a breather and Scorpius moves forwards and kisses my neck. He begins to do the same thing I did to him. He sucks under my ear, but then he starts using teeth. He nibbles my ear and bites my collar bone. "You aren't helping the situation." I say to Scorpius. He flushes pink and leans back breathing heavily. I look at him and grin. He's so adorable. 

 

"Are you ready?" he asks me. I nod and accio a condom from my trunk. I open it and slip it on with ease, Scorpius watching me stroke my cock the whole time. I grab his hips and hauling him up, until he's straddling me. I kiss his neck, his chest, and find my way up to his lips. I bit his lower lip and he moans loud. I use my tongue to explore his mouth some more and I feel him getting impatient. I break the kiss and look at him. He looks down to my cock and he begins to align his hole with it. He pushes down and grips my shoulders for support. Scorpius is now all the way down my shaft, and stays there for a couple seconds. He begins to bounce up and down on my cock, making obscene noises as he does. Grunts of pain and sweet moans of pleasure. I must've hit his prostate because now he's gripping my shoulders so hard he's leaving nail marks. He moans loudly and says my name. I leave one hand on his hip and curl my other hand back in his blond hair. 

 

He's so close, I can feel it. If he comes anytime soon I swear I'm going to lose it. I can feel myself fuck deeper and deeper into Scorpius, and it's driving me close to the edge. Scorpius moans loudly again, as I hit his prostate. I grip his hair in my hand and start tugging at it while I fuck deeper into him. I quicken my pace and I can no longer hear Scorpius moans over my own. I give off deep growls and groans. 

 

"Fuck..fuuuuck. Oh yea, just like that. Oooh fuck Scorpius, so hot. So sexy." I start saying incomplete sentences. Scorpius closes his eyes his furrows his brows. He starts to pump his own cock while riding me. He so close, and starts whining. It sounds like it's too much for him but when I slow down he takes over and starts bouncing on my cock. Hard and fast, just how he practices on his own I would imagine. 

 

"Albus. Albus I'm close. Oh shit...fuuuuck..." Scorpius opens his eyes and pumps his cock quickly until he's coming all over my stomach with a feminine moan. 

 

"Oh shit.." I keep fucking Scorpius until he milked all the come from his sensitive cock. I start to thrust quicker until I feel like I'm on the edge. Scorpius keep moaning but is going limp. He can barely hold himself up but that doesn't stop me. I grab his hair and pull it, popping him up as he starts to whine and let out breathy moans. I thrust a couple more times, getting as deep as I can and I grip Scorpius's hair so tightly he cries out a little as I release into him. 

 

"Holy shit." Scorpius laughs as we both fall over. I remove the condom and clean ourselves of come with a quick spell. "Next time I want you I just have to use Firewhiskey."

 

I giggle at him and push him over so I can wrap the blankets around our naked bodies. 

 

"Yea that would do it." I reply breathless. He's so charming. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
